Just a Little Longer
by masterkawaii
Summary: "What a dumbass- don't you know better than to mess with a pirate?" Elizaveta knew she had screwed up, big time. But this guy, this albino, he looked really familiar... And it wouldn't hurt to change her life for the better and live at the sea, right? Besides, this nagging feeling wouldn't wear off, and it's not like anyone would realise she wasn't actually a man... hopefully.


_He sighed, sitting on the edge of the port. "Someday, I'll be a pirate." The boy said dreamily, reaching out as far as his short arms could allow him and grinned. It was cloudy again today, which made the child happy, as the sun kind of hurt his skin sometimes, as it was rather pale and sensitive._  
_  
"You wish! If you want to be a pirate, you've got to be manly! You're not even awesome enough to be one." The girl snorted, crossing her arms after setting down her apple. The albino beside her rolled his eyes._

_"You're only saying that 'cause you're jealous of me. You're too weak to be a pirate, men are supposed to be brave and stuff. You're the weakest boy I've ever met." The girl was taken aback by the boy's words, frowning and retorting._

_"Shut up! Only girls are weak, and I'm a boy, not a stupid girl! I'm much braver than you, thank you very much!" The girl narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not knowing that she was, in fact, a girl. "Gilbert, you seriously have to grow up."_

_"You know what?" The boy grinned and snatched her apple off the grass. "If you want to prove yourself worthy of being a pirate, then come and get this!" He waved the fruit tauntingly in her face as if to use it as bait. "If you can't catch up to me then you're the most un-awesome loser in the world!" Gilbert smirked, quickly getting up and sprinting into the busy market place. The girl rolled her eyes and scrambled to her feet, taking off before the boy._

_"Okay! Just don't cry when I do!" She laughed, running after him as fast as she could._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Gottverdammt!" Gilbert Beilschmidt yelled and thrust his sword into the wall of his cabin. "How the hell did they escape!?" He boomed at his three cowering crewmen. They merely shook their heads at a rapid speed and spewed out a string of incoherent words. Gilbert barked an order to scrub the decks and waved them off, too frustrated to deal with any more stupid dogs of his. "Good gott, this is the second time this week…" He stood up, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he looked out the window. They were nearing land; most presumably, those were the docks of Britain. Gilbert remembered that the blonde pirate Toni hated visited here often, or as he himself liked to call him, Eyebrows. 'Hope I don't bump into him.' He thought, walking to his drawers, pulling out two pistols and putting them into his holster. With his rapier in his hand, he grinned and posed in the mirror. 'Alriiiiight.' He grinned. Looking good. Putting on his cocky smirk, he headed upstairs, putting the sword into his belt. "Okay! Listen up, we're here―You've got the whole day to spend, just be here by tomorrow morning if you have to! I'll be collecting random shit; you lot can go do whatever, snag yourselves some money or get yourselves a wench to play with. Verstanden?" The men nodded, saluting their captain and soon laughing and getting off of the ship. Once it was empty, Gilbert sighed and got off, scratching his cheek. "Stupid sun... Why must it be so hot?" He pulled down his captain's hat down, shielding his eyes and his face from the rays. "I don't even think this damn town has anything to offer― Unf!" Two thuds were heard as he tripped backwards. Soon Gilbert opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "What the hell...?"

"Ow..." She mumbled, rolling over. The hilt of a sword had hit her in the stomach.

Gilbert grumbled and sat up, snarling at the person he'd just knocked down. "'Ey. Watch it, arschloch." He scanned the man he'd pushed down. This bloke looked slim and his face was narrow, like that of a woman's.

"Excuse you! Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going!" The girl rubbed her head before clearing her throat and lowering her voice down a few octaves. "I-I mean, _you_better watch where you going." Elizaveta Herdevary was her name, but she preferred Daniel. She looked up, hoping the man fell for the facade of her being a man, something she pulled off for years now in order to protect herself. Widening her eyes, she hadn't realized the man she happened to bump into was a pirate- not just a pirate, but a pirate captain. Judging by the coat he wore and the black and white Prussian flag of the big ship behind him, he was one of the notorious pirates of the seas, the one known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, if she remembered correctly. Plus, the unnatural crimson eyes peering down at her made it obvious it truly was him. For years now, that name, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had stuck with her. It sounded so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it!

"What a dumbass- don't you know better than to mess with a pirate?" The albino growled, glaring down at the 'man' he'd just bumped into. "And the awesomest one, at that. What is your name?" He smirked, pointing the tip of his sword at Elizaveta.

"That's none of your business." She spat, backing up and standing. Her hand subconsciously began to grip the handle of her dagger, suddenly aware of her safety.

"Oh? Getting defensive now, aren't we?" Gilbert tapped his chin, then his face brightened and he flipped the sword in his hand as if he had thought of a brilliant idea. "Say, why don't you join my crew?" He had been short of a member since he kicked his old cook off the ship after catching the dirty man putting poison into his food.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, carefully taking the dagger out. "What? Join... Your crew?" She took a tentative step back, a necklace glistening from her neck, reflecting the sun's ray at the captain's face.

"Ja! Doesn't it sound splendid? Venturing the seven seas, doing as you wish!" Gilbert held out his hand at the sea, speaking with passion and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He glanced at the necklace before raising an eyebrow, taking it in his hand. The emerald shined brightly, reflecting off of his own crimson eyes. "This one must have been expensive… Looks rather familiar…" He muttered to himself.

Elizaveta began to stir inside at the closeness of the man, stepping back. "W-what are you looking at?!" She stuttered, still trying to keep her voice low as she protectively clutched the gem at her neck before pulling the cap down onto her head, feeling as if her hair had begun to fall out of it.

Finally getting out of his momentary trance, Gilbert blinked. "Ah. Excuse me. Anyway, are you considering my offer?" He grinned, crossing his arms. "You seem like quite the rebel. I like my crew being made up of strong willed men. Most of them are perverted sick dogs that don't behave… but never mind that. Is it a yes?" He walked closer to her with his hand firmly gripping the sword as the blade was dragged across the ground. By now, a few people have begun to stop and stare at both the albino, then at the realisation that he was, in fact, a pirate.

"What if I said no?" Elizaveta glared at the man circling her; it was evident he did not give such offers easily, and it surely would make her life better than it was now, ravaging the streets and wreaking havoc. But then... What if they found out she was a woman? That'd be horrid! The things pirates did to women, Elizaveta knew well, although she wasn't so sure if this man was that type.

"You know, I don't give out offers too often. Before its too late, I'd rather you choose. You wouldn't like to cause a commotion, would you?" The sword he'd been dragging along the floor lifted. "Ah, and allow me to add- don't you dare raise your dagger at me, you wouldn't stand a cha-" He was stopped short as he rapidly lifted his own sword to block the sudden lunge from her dagger. "Hn, not too bad, I suppose. But you have a dagger, and I a sword. What are the chances of you defeating me?" Gilbert snickered, pushing her away.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes. He was strong, and she expected no less from a captain. "I'm not too bad, if I say so myself, so would you allow me honours to fight you?" She smirked, mockingly bowing slightly.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, understanding where she was getting at. "Alright, if I win, you join my crew. Just don't regret this, alright?" He chuckled, getting close and taking the first swing. It barely cut her face, and luckily, she had bent backward in time to swing a leg at his feet to try to trip him. By this point the pirate was amused, having found something to play at. Several people began to gather around them, watching the fight and some even running off calling for help at the sight of the pirate, before Gilbert got irritated and scared them away. The sun had slowly sunk from its position in the centre of the sky, and Elizaveta was on the ground with a cold blade pressed against her neck.

"That wasn't fair! You had a sword and I had a dagger!" She shouted hoarsely in between pants, once again reaching up to pull her cap down.

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, leaning close to her. "Where did all the confidence from before go? Either way, you've got lots of potential. I want you on my ship, you're coming with me. Oh, and I'm hoping you can cook as well." He yawned, easily picking Elizaveta up and throwing over his shoulder.

"W-wha- Let me down!" She squirmed in his grasp, trying to pry out of his firm arms. The woman felt awkward, not having been carried over shoulders since she was the littlest child—before her parents had died out on her, anyway.

"Hm. You're lighter than I thought you'd be. Way lighter, actually." Gilbert shrugged it off, walking over the big plank that joined the ship with the dock. For a split second, he looked back at the village. It was funny how they hadn't even bothered to shoo off the pirates invading their village. 'Cowards.' He chuckled, taking his new recruit down to the prisoner's cabin, just to be safe that she wouldn't escape. He put her down on the wooden ground and chained her to the wall, stained with blood. The room itself had no windows at all and gave off an eerie feeling, as did the chains on the wall and the big streaks of blood. Elizaveta could have sworn she felt the arms of the people that were probably killed brutally in this room, those arms scratching at her legs and feet, wanting her to save them. The silence was soon broken by the pirate, who had dragged over a chair and sat in it backwards. "How do you like the room?" He smiled broadly as if he were proud of it.

"It's… nice… I suppose." Elizaveta mumbled, wary of this man now. He had to be some kind of a sadist to have tortured his prisoners like this. Sure, he was known for his awful deeds, but this was a little unexpected. "Why did you ask me if I could cook? Are you telling me I must cook for your men? I don't recall you including this in our deal from earlier. I'd never cook for you or your dirty crew mates, I'm sure you're all the same, disgusting, revolting and absolutely inconsiderate of—" She was cut off short by a kick to her side. Grunting, she sat up against the wall and panted, the chains that kept her wrists to the wall rattling.

The albino clapped his hands sarcastically, snickering. "You catch on quickly! I like that about you, uh…" He narrowed his eyes, trailing off. "What is your name, and would you mind adding where you're from? I don't think you have mentioned it before." Scanning this new crew mate of his, he added, "Ah! And yes, I do would appreciate if you'd be our cook. I killed the last cook, you see. He was such a nuisance. Annoyed me to bits, I tell you. And did I mention that he tried to poison me? Nein? Well, he did, and that didn't end too well for him, now, did it? Don't you try anything like that or you'll be having the honours of feeling my sword pierce your heart." His face grew grim, almost glaring at Elizaveta. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to look away.

"M-my name is Daniel, sir." She mumbled, sitting up straighter. "And I'm from Hungary." This man was really something, to have found a way to make her speak. Her hands clenched into a fist as her toes curled in her boots, fearing if she spoke something wrong, he'd kill her. He seemed a lot like the impulsive type, even when he fought with the sword. He didn't bother to mind the opponent's strategy and lunged whenever there was an opening. Another part of her was flaming rage, not wanting herself to be under control of this disgusting pirate. If only she could just rip out of these chains and deliver a punch to his face, ripping that smug grin off his face; soon enough, the two feelings collided, one dominating the other as anger shook her voice. "I can cook, as well…"

"Daniel! Alright, then. Daniel, welcome to my crew!" Gilbert grinned and stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Ah, and do you mind if I check out that necklace of yours?" He walked over to her, bending down to take the charm in his hand again, examining it. "How much was this?" Those crimson eyes of his glittered against the dull sparks of the jewel, as there wasn't much light in the room other than the one flooding through the door and tiny candle on the wall.

At this point she was enraged. That necklace was not something he could take and was absolutely not anything anybody could just sell of, any day! "I won't let you have it, so don't bother dreaming about it." Elizaveta grumbled through gritted teeth, straining to get her head away from him. But the closer he got, the more she got a good look at him. Those orbs of his, those swirling red orbs were really something… and honestly, she really had to say he was kind of good looking. 'No! No! What am I saying!?' She mentally slapped herself; that was not something she should have been saying right now, how ridiculous!

"Tch." A gloved hand held the sword, brandishing it and threatening to use it. "That's no tone to use towards the captain, is it, Daniel?" 'This necklace must have had some kind of emotional attachment to him, then…' Gilbert grinned, having found a weakness. "Now, I'll leave and give you some time to think about what you've done, alright? Then maybe your mother can come pick you up from the mess you've gotten into, boy. If you have a mother, that is—"

"Shut up, Beilschmidt, or I swear, that'll be the last thing you'd ever said in your pitiful life!" Elizaveta managed to blurt out before being struck across the face by his hand.

Gilbert sighed, getting up. "Well, well. Seems like we have a feisty one here. I'll be back by morning, be ready to work by then." He headed out the door before turning on his heel halfway there. "Ah, and that's _Captain _Beilschmidt to you, Herr* Daniel." A loud cackle filled the small room before the door shut with a loud slam, leaving 'Daniel' staring at the door, tears brimming her eyes.

'What have I gotten myself into…'

* * *

A/N: Whoo! I've been meaning to publish this in a while. Ah, and as for _Dannazione_, I wrote three chapters, and they've all been deleted from my computer! ;n ; I know, terrible. I'll be getting back to that, and here's a PruHun Pirate AU fic. Hope you guys like it! Tell me if you guys want more, too, as this is a thing that has been nagging in my brain for weeks now! :)

*Herr= Mister


End file.
